In many track-laying vehicle brake systems, both mechanical and hydraulic brake apply mechanisms are utilized. Although there are such integrated systems which apply the mechanical and the hydraulic apply simultaneously, typically, integrated braking systems sequence the mechanical apply in advance of the hydraulic apply. The mechanical apply portion generally utilizes a cam mechanism to provide an increased mechanical advantage between the operator and the brake apply piston. When the hydraulic apply portion is brought into effect, the feed-back from the mechanical apply portion is generally reduced to a significant degree. In fact, the reduction is of sufficient magnitude that the operator will feel a change in the reaction force sensed by his foot on the brake pedal.
When faced with a severely reduced tactile feed-back, the tendency of the operator is to apply more pressure to the brake pedal. The application of more pressure to the foot pedal results in increased deceleration which may bring the vehicle to a halt sooner than desired by the operator. Experienced operators are familiar with the brake systems in the vehicles they are driving, and such foreknowledge of the disadvantages associated with a particular vehicle mentally prepares the operator to expect apparently inappropriate changes in the tactile feed-back force supplied by the foot pedal. However, even the most experienced operator can react inappropriately when subjected to stress.